sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Independents
There has always existed communites within the galactic societies that formed during the Golden Age, which wanted to take no political part in the machinations of the greater stellar nations. Even during the Hamadromachia, most of these groups staunchly maintained their neutrality - and many paid dearly for it. After the war, some disillusioned splinters from the reeling greater nations even defected to the Independants. Composed mainly of insular colonies and fringe elements, many Independents wish to conduct business and live their lives free of a larger society with laws and authorities to limit their freedom, though an unwritten understanding of kinship exists between the disparate communities. As a whole, they also maintain a certain trust and limited cooperation with the Coalition - though tensions simmer just under the surface. This is particularly felt in the contested Antini Verge , where a new cold war may be germinating. Territory *Antini Verge *Bordering Expanse *Endiku Sea *Queteshi Apex Systems *Othrys Notable sub-factions *Blood of Aurum *Corsairs *Hui'na Conclave *Glacierside *KISHEN *Siren Cult *Underground Trade Connection History During the Golden Age In such a time of growth, plenty and enlightenment, true freedom came at the cost of many luxury amenities and services. Nonetheless, countless communities arose whom wanted to take little or no part in the larger scheme of political machination unfolding in the galactic theatre. Explorers and trailblazers would sell the rights to discovered systems - and privately funded ventures and smaller influence groups were able to flourish in tandem with the greater development of the age. Still, Independents were seen as a deviants of a sort. Unwilling to participate in the communal greatness taking shape, words such as 'selfish', 'insular' and 'dangerous' were not entirely uncommon when describing them. Many of the more patriotic citizens felt that those who chose independance over allegiance to their respective nations were abandoning ther people. During the Hamadromachia As tensions escalated and hostlities broke out, the Independents experienced a splintering. Some chose to seek back toward the fold and rejoin their people - offering up what they had built as dowry to rejoin and enjoy the protection that came with it. Still others felt that it was impossible for societies of such a size, density and ambition to coexist peacefully - and renounced them altogether, opting to remain neutral in the war and instead shaping their own existence. Finally, among their number were the insitutions and factions that had been created during the Golden Age as a cooperative organism, and whom still wished to promote equality and cling to the vestoges of that time of peace and unity. During the Residuum Age With the galactic nations of the Golden Age shattered, the Independents have seen an influx once more - though tempered signifigantly by the more organized and hopeful offer provided by the Coalition in particular. Similarly, their lack of a common goal and direction has left them spred far and wide - and pushed largely into the fringes of the galaxy. Persons of Note *'Arzu Morvarid',' '''a dangerous and cunning vasharil Daeva. *'Ashoka, a rogue saphis Black OPS agent. *CM, an unpredictable and chaotic synth Irregular serving aboard the Dormus. Suspected to be a rogue scion. *Mirage Ihnen, a ruthless, powerful business tychoon and one of the last surviving Siorans. *Thea Sallinger, a skilled and tech-savvy human gambler. She serves as first mate aboard the Dormus. *Zarr''', a dangerous vasharil mercenary. Heir to the Blood of Aurum mercs and a member of the Dormus' crew. Category:Independents Category:Factions Category:Human Category:Vasharil Category:Saphis